Mickey Mouse: Quotes and Scripts
Disney Magical World: Mickey Mouse Script Cafe *'Mickey Mouse:' Hiya, pal! Good to see ya! This is a really nice café ya got here! I'm gonna make the most of my visit, that's for sure! Favors *'Mickey Mouse:' Now where could it be...? Hiya, Player! I was gatherin' up some flower seeds. Minnie's lookin' to do some gardenin', so I thought I'd try to find as many different seeds as I could. But no matter how hard I look, there's this one seed I just can't seem to find. Gosh, I'm in a real fix... *'Mickey Mouse:' Ya mean you'll look for it for me? Aw, thanks, pal! Not to rush ya, but I'd hate to keep Minnie waitin' too long. Thanks a lot, Player! *'Mickey Mouse:' Hot dog! Ya found it! That's it! That's the seed Minnie was lookin' for, all right! Now my collection of seeds for Minnie is complete! Why, if Minnie knew what a big help ya were, I know she'd be pleased as punch! Ha-ha! Thanks a lot, Player! *'Mickey Mouse: '''Now what could we use? Seems Pluto wants a new toy. He wants somethin' round that can roll, but I guess he'd prefer somethin' a little more sturdy than a plain ol' ball. But what could that be? Round and roll-y, but sturdier than a ball? *'Mickey Mouse: You're gonna find exactly the right toy for ol' Pluto? Ya know, knowing you... I get the feelin' you'll come up with the perfect toy for my 'ol pal! Thanks--and good luck! We can't wait to see what ya find! *'''Mickey Mouse: '''Hiya, [Player! Ya brought that toy for Pluto! This looks like it'll be loads of fun for the 'ol boy! Why, this is just exactly what I was picturin'! Thanks a lot! This is gonna be Pluto's new favorite toy for sure! '''Friends *'Mickey Mouse:' Easter means spring's here! C'mon, everybody! Let's celebrated spring! *'Mickey Mouse:' Hey, Player! Seein' ya run around all full of energy like that... Why, it makes me awful happy! *'Mickey Mouse:' Hiya, Player! Hot dog, I sure am glad to see ya! I hope ya have a great day! *'Mickey Mouse:' I just love the holiday season! Getting together with friends and presents... Did ja get your shopping done? *'Mickey Mouse:' Keep your ears open! When ya get close enough to somebody, ya might hear 'em mumble somethin'. If what they say sounds interestin' enough, go ahead and talk to 'em! *'Mickey Mouse: '''Ya know, about that café... I noticed ya added some new dishes to the café menu. Ya sure know how to keep your customers happy! *'Mickey Mouse: To really enjoy it here... Ya oughta go around talkin' to everybody ya see. Ya never know what kind of fascinatin' friendship ya might end up with! *'''Mickey Mouse: Wonder who we'll see next? We get lots of visitors here in Castleton. Maybe one of 'em'll be somebody you've always wanted to meet! *'Mickey Mouse: '''Hiya, Player! I was just takin' a walk! And after this... I think I might just stop by the ol' fishin' hole! Then I might check out a certain café. Ha-ha! *'Mickey Mouse: Brr, that wind sure is chilly! Don't be gloomy just 'cause it's cold! C'mon, let's do somethin' fun together! *'Mickey Mouse: '''Hey, have ya heard? Yen Sid is a mighty wizard! He lives in the tower west of the castle. *'Mickey Mouse: 'Merry Christmas! It's hard not to be happy on Christmas, y'know? Well, I know I'm happy to be spendin' it with you! *'Mickey Mouse: 'Nice to see ya again, pal! Every time I see ya, you're runnin' off somewhere. Ha-ha! Your enthusiasm is contagious! *'Mickey Mouse: 'G'mornin', Player! Ha-ha! Ya wake up ready and rarin' to go, dontcha? *'Mickey Mouse: '''Brr, that wind sure is chilly! Don't be gloomy just 'cause it's cold! C'mon, let's do somethin' fun together! '''Greetings *'Mickey Mouse:' Glad to know ya! *'Mickey Mouse:' Hey! How's it goin'? *'Mickey Mouse:' Hiya! *'Mickey Mouse:' Hooray! You did it! *'Mickey Mouse:' Hot dog! Same here! *'Mickey Mouse:' I'm thrilled! *'Mickey Mouse:' Nice! That's really cool! *'Mickey Mouse:' Oh, boy! How fun! *'Mickey Mouse:' That's great, Player! *'Mickey Mouse:' Ya got this one for sure! *'Mickey Mouse:' You're the best, pal! *'Mickey Mouse: '''Thanks! That means a lot! '''Outfits' * Mickey Mouse: '''Hey, Player! Ya got a nice outfit there! Makin' everythin' match like that sure makes ya look amazing! * '''Mickey Mouse: '''Great clothes! I like the theme ya got goin' on with your outfit there. Yep, it suits ya just right! '''Meet *'Mickey Mouse:' Hiya, pal! Welcome to the castle! I'm Mickey! It sure is great that you could join us. *'Mickey Mouse:' Gosh, everythin' must be so new and excitin' for ya! Your Magic Castle Passport brought ya here, right? That means you're an official resident now--like us! *'Mickey Mouse:' I got somethin' for ya, Player. It's a welcome present from us to you! Here ya go! *'Mickey Mouse:' I sure hope you like it! *'Mickey Mouse:' Wow, Player! It's like it was made for ya! What d'ya think, Minnie? Disney Magical World 2: Mickey Mouse Script Cafe *'Mickey Mouse:' Hiya, pal! Wow! Your cafe is awesome, Player. I can't thank ya enough for invitin' me over. *'Mickey Mouse:' Today I feel like I pure fun runnin' all through me! C'mon, Player--dance with us! It's show time! Favors *'Mickey Mouse:' Got a second? Wanna go on a treasure hunt, Player? Ya never know what cool things ya might find here in Castleton. C'mon, I'll go with ya. *'Mickey Mouse:' Oh boy! We're gonna find some treasure! Wonder what we'll discover? Can't wait to see what sort of surprise we'll find. Hot dog! Ya found some treasure! *'Mickey Mouse:' We did it! Great job, pal. That sure was a lot of fun. Let's go treasure huntin' again soon, OK? Friends *'Mickey Mouse:' Did ya hear that? When you get cloes to folks, they'll call out to ya. It ya hear somethin' interestin', try talking to em'. *'Mickey Mouse:' Happy Holidays! I love the holidays season. Especially spending time with friends like you. *'Mickey Mouse:' Happy New Year! Let's make it the best one yet, Player! Bein' friends with you is a great head start! Ha-ha! *'Mickey Mouse:' It's almost Valentine's Day... Gosh, I gotta remember to get something for Minnie. *'Mickey Mouse:' Oh boy, it's Player! I was just playin' with Pluto. By the smile on his face, I'd say he's gald to meet ya! Greetings *'Mickey Mouse:' Awww... *'Mickey Mouse:' Aw, I like you, too. *'Mickey Mouse:' Great smile, pal! *'Mickey Mouse:' Heh heh! Meets Category:Quotes and Scripts Category:Lists